


Rank Up!

by beesandtoes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, goro finds a puppy, goro's confidant babey, romance route non-optional, what's better than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandtoes/pseuds/beesandtoes
Summary: Akira and Goro spend some time together. There's a dog involved.(Atlus wouldn't give us a legitimate Goro confidant so I did it myself)





	1. Rank 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Goro Akechi confidant we deserved
> 
> It starts on rank 2 because we're going on the assumption that their rank 1 is the same as it was in the game, aka they meet at the TV studio and Goro says he wants to talk to him more blah blah. Also the place that Goro can be found for his confidant according to this fic is the Yon-Germain Bakery, that place by the Shibuya Overpass where Goro spies on you sometimes in the game
> 
> This first one takes place during Kaneshiro's palace. Enjoy!

**6/22  
Yon-Germain Bakery  
After School**

Akechi: Ah, hello there. It seems we keep running into each other. Did you need something?

\- **Ask to hang out** <  
\- Do nothing

Akechi: Oh, really? Well, my caseload has been rather heavy lately, but it seems I do have some free time today. I wouldn’t mind chatting for a bit, if that’s alright with you.

Morgana: What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hang out with Akechi?

\- **Hang out with him** <  
\- Check bond with Akechi  
\- Decline

Akechi: Haha, thank you. There’s a diner nearby, let’s head there, shall we?

Akechi: Things have been a bit hectic since I spoke out against the Phantom Thieves. It’s all anyone seems to ask me about, these days. Luckily I’ve garnered quite a bit of support online for my views, but it can be a bit overwhelming. What about you? Has your position changed at all since the last time we spoke?

\- Of course not.  
\- **The Phantom Thieves are heroes of justice.** <  
\- I don’t really care.

Akechi: Haha, I should’ve expected that from a loyal fan. Then let me ask you this. If they really do have the power to influence people’s minds, what if one day they decide to use that power to do harm beyond just changing someone’s heart? If they’re able to do that much, I doubt it’s outside of their capabilities to harm or even kill someone without leaving a trace. What if, one day, they decide one of their victims is just too corrupt to keep living? Would it still be justice then?

\- That would never happen.  
\- **The Phantom Thieves don’t kill.** <

Akechi: I see. Well, I guess we have to hope that continues to be the case. Are you done eating? It’ll be my treat, as a thank you for agreeing to chat with me. As usual, I found your insights interesting. Shall we head back, then?

Akechi: I guess that’s all for today. Be careful on your way back, they say Shibuya is dangerous lately, particularly for high school stu— …Sorry, did you hear something?

(There’s a barking sound coming from the alley...)

Akechi: …?! Is that coming from the dumpster? I guess we should check…

…

Akechi: Ah. Yes, unfortunately it’s not unusual for animals to be abandoned, especially here in the city. But still, to throw it away is rather cruel… We probably shouldn’t just leave it here…

\- What should we do…  
\- **Are there any shelters around?** <  
\- You should take it home with you

Akechi: Well… there are… but the treatment of animals at those places isn’t exactly humane, and this dog seems to be rather young…

\- What should we do…  
\- **You should take it home with you.** <

Akechi: W-what? Haha, no, I couldn’t. I’m far too busy to take care of an animal, and even if I wasn’t, I probably wouldn’t be any good at it. Why don’t you take it?

\- Can’t.  
\- Cat.  
\- **I live in an attic.** <

Akechi: …Oh. Well, um, I suppose I don’t really have a choice, then. But only if you agree to help me find a permanent home for it, as soon as possible. Please.

(Akechi’s relying on me… I can sense his hesitant resolve.)

**RANK UP!**

Akechi: Well, um. I suppose now I have to go pick up some supplies from the corner store. Thank you again for today, Kurusu-kun. Goodbye.


	2. Rank 3

**7/4  
Yon-Germain Bakery  
After School**

Akechi: Oh, good afternoon. It seems reports of extortion in Shibuya are only increasing. We’ve been busy over at the station, but tracking down the source is a bit more difficult than we’d anticipated. Sorry, was there something you needed from me?

\- **Ask to hang out** <  
\- Do nothing

Akechi: Yes, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about our… dog situation. Do you have time today? I’d really like to come up with a plan for finding it a home, if you don’t mind.

Morgana: What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hang out with Akechi?

\- **Hang out with him** <  
\- Check bond with Akechi  
\- Decline

Morgana: Ugh, he has that monster with him… I’m gonna walk around while you two talk, okay?

Akechi: I appreciate it. Let’s take a walk down Central Street, I want to get the energy out of him before I take him back to my apartment.

Akechi: I never expected such a small animal to be so… destructive. Whenever I leave him alone, I come back to my apartment in chaos. I’ve been taking him to the station with me, but the higher-ups aren’t exactly happy about it… Anyway, the sooner we find him a home the better.

\- **Not an animal person?** <  
\- Sounds like you’re having a rough time.  
\- All puppies are like that.

Akechi: Well, not exactly… I’m just inexperienced. I’ve never had a dog before, or a pet of any sort. My situation growing up didn’t exactly allow for that kind of thing.

\- What do you mean?  
\- **Do you want to talk about it?** <  
\- Situation?

Akechi: Oh, it’s nothing serious. It’s just that I spent most of my childhood in institutions. Due to social stigma and other complications, it’s not easy for children in my situation to go to college or get respectable jobs in the future, so I spent most of my time studying. I didn’t really have a chance to experience things that normal children do because of it. Oh, haha, don’t look at me like that, it’s quite alright. After all, I’m a well-known detective now. It just goes to show that anyone can escape their past if they put in enough effort.

\- That’s good to hear.  
\- It must’ve been hard.  
\- **You’re strong, Akechi.** <

Akechi: Wh… I… thank you? Haha, you say the strangest things sometimes… anyway, moving on. I’ve asked around a bit to see if anyone is interested in taking the dog, but I’ve been unsuccessful so far. Have you had any luck?

\- I haven’t really been trying.  
\- Not yet.  
\- **You might have to end up taking it to a shelter after all.** <

Akechi: …No, I won’t do that. It’s a hassle, but even so, he doesn’t deserve to be put into such a poor situation just because he was abandoned. I’ll continue to take care of him for now. Thank you for talking to me today, I think maybe I just needed to complain a little, haha. 

(Akechi seems overwhelmed, but I can sense he’s lightened up a little after our talk…)

**RANK UP!**

Akechi: Well, I suppose I should be getting back home. I have some studying to do, and Fenrir is probably getting hungry.

\- Fenrir?  
\- **You named him?** <  
\- Seems like he’s growing on you.

Akechi: Well, when I took him to the vet, they asked for a name, so I had to come up with something. Besides, it would be strange if I had nothing to refer to him as, wouldn’t it? In Norse mythology, Fenrir is a destructive, monstrous wolf, and son of the trickster god Loki… I think it’s fitting. Anyway, I’ll see you soon, Kurusu-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to mack for coming up with the name fenrir btw follow them on twitter @detectiveprnce please i’m being held at gunpoi


	3. Rank 4

**7/30  
Yon-Germain Bakery  
Daytime**

Akechi: Goodness, it’s hot. Things have become rather chaotic lately at the station, what with the whole Medjed situation, but no one seems to be able to find any leads. Well, hopefully they’ll be taken down before they do any serious damage. Did you need something, Kurusu-kun?

\- **Ask to hang out** <  
\- Do nothing

Akechi: Ah, Fenrir and I were just going to Inokashira Park for a bit, would you like to join?

Morgana: What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hang out with Akechi?

\- **Hang out with him** <  
\- Check bond with Akechi  
\- Decline

Morgana: Do you _have_ to keep hanging around that stupid dog? Fine… I’ll walk around while you two talk, okay?

Akechi: I take him on walks so he isn’t so high-energy, but he doesn’t quite understand the concept, so I end up having to carry him anyway. Still, he’s getting better lately. Either that or I’ve gotten better at putting my things out of reach so he doesn’t destroy them.

\- Growing attached?  
\- **Maybe you should just keep him.** <  
\- Any luck on finding a home?

Akechi: No, that’s not possible. Animals aren’t even allowed in my apartment complex, I’ve had to hide him from my landlord. Not to mention, he’s quite a pain to take care of… Oh, that boy on the bench over there is waving at us. Is he a friend of yours? We can go over, if you’d like. Fenrir needs a water break, anyway.

Yusuke: Hello there, Akira. It’s a pleasure to see you, as always. And you are… oh!

Akechi: Goro Akechi. It’s nice to meet you. You’re Yusuke Kitagawa, are you not?

Yusuke: Yes, I am. And of course I know who you are as well. I didn’t mean to interrupt the two of you, I was simply attempting to do some sketches of the scenery in my free time.

Akechi: Oh, I see… would you mind if I take a look? I’m rather interested in art myself.

Yusuke: Of course! I’m happy to share my visions with anyone who has an appreciation for fine art. Have you done any work of your own?

Akechi: Haha, definitely not. I’m an appreciator only. I’m embarrassed to say I don’t have an artistic bone in my body… even my handwriting is terrible.

\- That’s unexpected.  
\- Really?  
\- **You should’ve been a doctor instead of a detective.** <

Akechi: Hilarious. It’s the curse of being left-handed, I’m afraid.

Yusuke: Da Vinci was left-handed as well, you know. Regardless, I don’t believe anyone is truly without artistic talent. Art is in the eye of the beholder, as they say.

Akechi: Forgive me for saying so, but those words sound a bit hollow coming from the former pupil of Mada… ah. I’m sorry.

Yusuke: It’s quite alright. I don’t mind talking about it. After all, emotion is the greatest inspiration for art. I simply channel the rage and frustration I feel toward that man into my masterpieces, and that way I’m never consumed by negative thoughts.

Akechi: …And that works?

Yusuke: It does. Well, that and the presence of Akira and the others in my life, of course. Would you like to try?

Akechi: I… really can’t draw…

Yusuke: Nonsense. Akira, you will join us as well.

(What should I draw…?)

\- Draw Fenrir  
\- Draw Yusuke  
\- **Draw Akechi** <

Akechi: I’m finished… I suppose. Show me yours first.

…

Akechi: Is… is that supposed to be me? I thought we were drawing the scenery…

\- Wanna autograph it so I can sell it?  
\- **I drew the prettiest thing I could see.** <  
\- Oh, we were?

Akechi: ……..

Yusuke: Splendid, Akira! I’m impressed with your shading and attention to detail! You should allow me to give you lessons, I’m sure I could make a fine artist out of you.

Akechi: …I suppose it isn’t bad. Though the sparkles might be overkill.

Yusuke: Alright, let’s see yours now, Akechi.

Akechi: Haha no, that’s okay. It’s terrible.

Yusuke: Sometimes it’s not the end result that matters, but what you gained in the process.

Akechi: I really don’t think I gained any— K-Kurusu! Give that back!

\- It’s not the _worst_ drawing I’ve ever seen…  
\- **…What is it?** <  
\- At least you tried?

Akechi: …It’s Fenrir. Please just rip it up.

Yusuke: It’s wonderful, Akechi! I can really feel the emotion you put into it! The absurd amount of pressure with which you pressed the pen, the dark smudge across the face… 

Akechi: That’s just where my hand smeared it…

Yusuke: It has helped me get a deeper understanding of you as a person, just at a single glance. Thank you for sharing this with me. Would you mind if I keep it to use for reference?

Akechi: …What? Are you making fun of me?

\- Yusuke isn’t like that.  
\- He means it.  
\- **He likes your art, Akechi.** <

Akechi: Oh… I, um, okay. Yes, you can keep it. Thank you.

Yusuke: You have my gratitude. I hope this activity has helped you in some way. 

Akechi: …Actually, I think it might have.

(Akechi seems content… I can sense that he’s relaxed a little.)

**RANK UP!**

Yusuke: By the way, who is this?

Akechi: …You just noticed him for the first time? His name is Fenrir, he’s my… I’m taking care of him until we can find him a home.

Yusuke: I see… he’s very handsome. He would make a fine model for a painting, I think.

Akechi: Oh? Would you like to take him?

Yusuke: Really?!

\- He can’t.  
\- **He lives in a dorm.** <  
\- Yusuke, you can barely afford to feed yourself.

Yusuke: Yes… that’s right. They don’t allow animals in the school dorms, unfortunately. A shame.

Akechi: Ah, alright then. I guess we just have to keep looking. Thank you for today, Kurusu-kun, but I really must be getting home now. Goodbye, both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yusuke... so much. He and Goro would've been good friends I know it


	4. Rank 5

**8/4  
Yon-Germain Bakery  
Daytime**

Akechi: This heatwave just isn’t letting up, is it? Medjed’s deadline is approaching… I wonder how this is going to play out. Anyway, did you need something?

\- **Ask to hang out.** <  
\- Do nothing.

Akechi: Actually, I had to leave Fenrir at home today, so I’m kind of in a rush to get back… Unless, would you like to come over? I was just going to order takeout… and I think Fenrir might like to see you. 

Morgana: What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hang out with Akechi?

\- **Hang out with him** <  
\- Check bond with Akechi  
\- Decline

Akechi: Oh, r-really? I wasn’t expecting you to accept… I’m not used to having company, so I apologize in advance for the state of my apartment.

Morgana: _Sigh_. I’ll wait for you back at home. Don’t stay out too late!

Akechi: Well… here we are. Sorry it’s a bit small, but it is just me living here, after all. Ah, hello Fenrir. Do you remember Kurusu-kun?

\- It’s a nice place.  
\- You don’t have much furniture.  
\- **It’s pretty empty in here, isn’t it?** <

Akechi: Yes, well, I don’t spend much time at home anyway. It’s really just somewhere I come to sleep. Feel free to make yourself comfortable, I’ll order us food.

\- **You’re not going to cook?** <  
\- Yakisoba, please.  
\- I’m not hungry.

Akechi: Haha, cooking is not among my talents, unfortunately. I don’t even own any pots or pans. I usually only rely on takeout and cup noodles, if I don’t go out to eat with someone from the station.

(Akechi pulls out a dozen menus from a kitchen drawer and begins to order. He doesn’t seem to live a nutritionally balanced lifestyle…)

Akechi: It should be about twenty minutes. …My apologies, I’m unaccustomed to having guests so I’m not really sure how to entertain…

\- Don’t worry about it.  
\- **I’d think you’d have a lot of girls over.**  
\- This is awkward…

Akechi: …I hope that was a joke. Regardless, that’s not the case. I find it a bit… difficult to relate to the people at school, since my career has me missing a lot of class and takes up most of my time. And I don’t have any family, so…

\- I’m sorry.  
\- So you don’t have any friends?  
\- **Does it get lonely?**

Akechi: Ah… well, it’s a bit embarrassing to have conversations like this, but… you’re exceptionally easy to talk to, so I don’t mind. It doesn’t bother me too much, honestly. I’ve been alone for a long time, you get used to it after a while. That being said… of course there are times that I wouldn’t mind the company. Oh, but I guess these days, I’m not quite alone. Chaotic as he may be, Fenrir keeps things from getting too quiet around here.

\- You love that dog, huh?  
\- You’re sure you don’t want to keep him?  
\- **You have me, too.** <

…

\- You love that dog, huh?  
\- **You sure you don’t want to keep him?** <  
\- You have me, too.

Akechi: …Even if I wanted to, I really can’t. There’s too much going on in my life for me to take care of an animal. You don’t know the half of it. Ah, I think that’s the food, I’ll be right back.

Akechi: Kurusu-kun… thank you for coming over today. It may be bold of me to say so, but I do enjoy the time we spend together. And Fenrir seems to like you quite a bit.

\- **Tell Fenrir I like him, too.** <  
\- Anytime.  
\- Can I come over again soon?

Akechi: Haha, I’ll be sure to pass the message along.

(Akechi’s smile seems genuine. I can sense the honesty behind his words)

**RANK UP!**

Akechi: Well, I have some casework to catch up on, but feel free to stay as long as you like. Maybe I could give you a hand if you have any studying to do. I am your upperclassman, after all.

\- **Teach me everything you know, Senpai.** <  
\- You are?  
\- I can handle it.

Akechi: …Haha. You’re a smartass.


	5. Rank 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do research on the stigma toward illegitimate children in Japan but I surprisingly couldn’t find much... the information in this chapter is based off of things I did manage to find but I’m by no means an expert so sorry if any of it is exaggerated or not true!

**9/19  
Cafe Leblanc  
Evening**

**  
**

Akechi: Welcome home. I hope you don’t mind that I’ve been spending a lot of time here lately, but this place is a comfort to me. There’s been a lot on my mind. Oh, sorry, can I help you with something?

\- **Ask to hang out.** <  
\- Do nothing.

Akechi: Well, I was planning on sticking around for a few more cups of coffee, so I wouldn’t mind having someone to talk to. If that’s alright with you.

Morgana: What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hang out with Akechi?

\- **Hang out with him** <  
\- Check bond with Akechi  
\- Decline

Akechi: Thank you.

Akechi: I don’t think I could have anticipated the backlash as a result of the Medjed incident. Public opinion is fickle, I know, but… I won’t lie, it’s been difficult. It’s even gone so far as people demanding that I be the Phantom Thieves’ next target… isn’t that funny?

\- They won’t target you.  
\- You shouldn’t care so much about what people think.  
\- **Are you okay?** <

Akechi: Oh, haha, I’m sorry, I promise I wasn’t fishing for sympathy. I’m fine. You’re probably thinking that I shouldn’t let the opinions of people who don’t even know me affect me so much. I suppose I should be used to this sort of thing by now, after all.

\- **What do you mean?** <  
\- I thought everyone loved you.  
\- I wasn’t thinking that.

Akechi: …That’s right, I suppose I haven’t told you everything about myself. The truth is, I’m an illegitimate child. My mother had an affair with some no-good man, and he walked out as soon as he learned she was pregnant. Ever since I was a child, I’ve been told I’ll never have the same opportunities as others because of the circumstances of my birth. I was even denied admission to several high schools because of it. My teachers told me that no matter how well I did, no matter how hard I studied, it would still be nearly impossible for me to get into college. And through all of that, I didn’t even have my mother to share society’s scorn along with me. She killed herself when I was seven years old.

\- Akechi…  
\- **You’ve been through a lot.** <  
\- …

Akechi: …My apologies. I didn’t mean to unload everything on you like that. The point I was trying to make is that I’m used to public scorn. It’s just a bit frustrating when I thought I’d finally managed to overcome it.

\- What they think doesn’t matter.  
\- People are quick to hop on trends, that’s all.  
\- **Look how far you’ve come.** <

Akechi: I… you’re right. I managed to be employed by the police department at age sixteen, and I’m even a bit of a celebrity. Haha, if only I could see the faces of the people who held me in contempt in the past. Thank you, Kurusu-kun, it seems that I forgot myself for a moment there. Sakura-san, another cup, please?

Sojiro: I was just about to close up, but the kid can make it for you. You can stick around for as long as you like. Make sure to lock up when he leaves, okay?

Akechi: Thank you once again for your hospitality.

Sojiro: Mhm.

Akechi: You know… I’m not usually such an open person. I wonder what it is about you that makes me want to spill all of my secrets.

\- I’ve heard I’m easy to talk to.  
\- **Maybe you like me?** <  
\- Confess your sins.

Akechi: Ha. Regardless, thank you once again for listening. Hopefully the day will come that you feel you’re able to rely on me, as well.

(I can sense Akechi’s gratitude toward me…)

**RANK UP!**

Akechi: Ah, I suppose I should be getting back soon. Fenrir is waiting for me, after all. You should stop by to see him soon, I think he misses you. Well, goodbye.


	6. Rank 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the image at the beginning isn’t super mobile-friendly :(

****

**10/10  
After School**

Akechi: The weather isn’t so bad today. I figured we’d spend as much time outside as we could before it gets too cold. I enjoy going on bike rides and hiking when I have the time, so I’m not very fond of winter, I must admit. How about you, do you like to exercise? Maybe you can join me sometime.

\- Uhh…  
\- I fell off a treadmill and knocked myself unconscious the other day.  
\- **That sounds fun.** <

Akechi: Haha, good. I look forward to it.

Bubbly Girl: Is that you, Akechi-kun?

Akechi: Oh, Ogawa-san, right? Hello, it’s good to see you. Ah, Kurusu-kun, this is Ogawa-san, we’re in the same homeroom at school. Ogawa-san, this is my… um…

\- We’re friends.  
\- We’re acquaintances.  
\- **We’re lovers.** <

Akechi: …….He’s joking. Please ignore him. Was there something you needed?

Ogawa: Hehe, actually, I came by to see if I could pet your dog. He’s sooo cute! I never imagined you as someone to have a puppy, Akechi-kun. You always seem so serious in class.

Akechi: O-oh, haha, yes, of course you can pet him. He loves attention… almost too much.

Ogawa: Awww, he’s so friendly! What’s your name, little guy?

Akechi: Well, I call him Fenrir, but he’s not really mine, so I suppose he doesn’t actually have a name…

Ogawa: Hm? Whose is he, then?

Akechi: Actually, we found him abandoned in a dumpster not too far from here. I’m just looking after him until we can find him a more permanent home.

Ogawa: Wait, so, you’re looking for someone to adopt him?

Akechi: Yes… A-are you interested?

Ogawa: I’ve been wanting a puppy forever! I’ll have to talk to my parents first, obviously, but don’t you dare give him away until you do! Here, can I have your number? I’ll let you know once I find out.

Akechi: Oh, um, yes, of course. Here, I’ll put it in.

Ogawa: Thank you so much! I’ll ask them as soon as I get home. It was really nice to see you, Akechi-kun, I miss seeing you in class when you’re out being a big celebrity detective.

Akechi: Y-you do? Aha… I mean… I’m hardly a big celebrity… I am trying to adjust my schedule so I can attend school more, though. Especially since I’ve cut down my TV appearances.

Ogawa: That's great! The culture festival isn’t too far away, I hope you decide to help with our class’s booth! People are definitely more likely to show up if you’re there, hehe.

Akechi: Haha, you think so? Well, I will definitely try my best to make it.

Ogawa: Looking forward to it! Well, I should probably head home now. I’ll text you soon, okay? See ya!

Akechi: Yes… goodbye.

(Akechi looks a bit perplexed as he watches Ogawa skip away.)

Akechi: Well that was… unexpected. She and I have hardly ever spoken before, in fact, I rarely speak with anyone from my class. I’m a bit surprised that she was so friendly.

\- **I think she has a thing for you.** <  
\- She was pretty cute, huh?  
\- Congrats on getting a girl’s number.

Akechi: You’re delusional. But even if that were true, she’d be barking up the wrong tree, I’m afraid. …Ah, please keep that to yourself. Anyway… it seems our mission might finally be coming to an end. I’m… relieved.

\- Are you sure?  
\- **You can still keep him, you know.** <  
\- Fenrir’s going to miss you.

Akechi: Nothing has changed since the last time you said that. Don’t worry, this is what I wanted. Thank you for helping me all this time, I really owe you a lot.

(Akechi’s smiling, but it isn’t quite reaching his eyes. Regardless, I can sense he’s genuinely grateful to me…)

**RANK UP!**

Akechi: Well, I suppose all there’s left to do is wait for Ogawa-san’s message. Would you like to get dinner while we’re already here? I haven’t had Big Bang Burger in quite some time…

\- Sure.  
\- Only if you’re paying.  
\- **Have you ever heard of the Big Bang Challenge?** <

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He forced him to do the challenge with him. Akira finished in record time and Goro died


	7. Rank 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Sae's palace, so Goro is a PT now.

**10/30  
Cafe Leblanc  
Daytime**

Akechi: Fancy seeing you here, leader. Are we infiltrating today?

\- **Ask to hang out.** <  
\- Call for a meeting.  
\- Do nothing.

Akechi: Oh? You’re sure that’s alright? We‘re on a tight schedule, you know.

\- **We have time.** <  
\- I want to spend time with you.  
\- Everything will change soon.

Akechi: Well, if you‘re confident, then I trust you. Actually… I did have something that I wanted to talk to you about. If you’re not too busy.

Morgana: What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hang out with Akechi?

\- **Hang out with him** <  
\- Check bond with Akechi  
\- Decline

Akechi: Very well. Would you mind if we headed to Shibuya?

Akechi: Actually… the reason I asked you here is because I received a message from Ogawa-san. It seems her parents are okay with her adopting Fenrir. She told me a few days ago, but… I wanted to wait until you could be here to send him off with me. I texted her earlier and told her to meet us here, so she should be arriving any minute.

\- I bet you’re relieved.  
\- **Are you gonna be okay?** <  
\- I’ll miss the little guy.

Akechi: What? Of course. Oh, look, there she is now. Good afternoon, Ogawa-san.

Ogawa: Akechi-kun! Thank you so much again, I can’t tell you how excited I am to bring Fenrir-chan home with me! You don’t need to worry, I promise he’ll be well taken care of.

Akechi: Haha, I wasn’t worried. You know, you don’t have to call him Fenrir. It was just a temporary name I gave him, but you can name him whatever you want. He’s yours now, after all.

Ogawa: But I think Fenrir suits him! It’s fierce, just like he is, am I right little guy? Hehe.

Akechi: Oh, well. If that’s what you want. He’s a bit hyperactive, so make sure you take him on walks regularly to calm him down. And don’t leave shoes lying around, they’re at the top of his extensive list of favorite things to destroy. Also, he’s still growing, so he needs to be fed at least four times a day…

Ogawa: Akechi-kun! I promise, I’ve done lots of research. I’ll take really good care of him. He’s gonna be the happiest dog in the world, guaranteed!

Akechi: Ah. I’m… glad to hear that.

Ogawa: Well, I really should be heading back and starting to get him adjusted to his new home. Thank you again, Akechi-kun, I’m so grateful. I’ll see you at the festival, right?

Akechi: Oh, that’s right… yes, of course. I’ll be there.

\- **Bye, Fenrir.** <  
\- Be a good dog now.  
\- I’ll miss you, buddy.

Akechi: …Goodbye.

(Ogawa is gone, along with Fenrir… Akechi seems to be deep in thought.)

\- Are you alright?  
\- It’s okay to be upset.  
\- **She seemed really happy.** <

Akechi: Yes… that’s what I was thinking as well. It’s strange, isn’t it? She was so enthusiastic… and even though Fenrir was a nuisance, I’m sad to see him go. I find it interesting… that a dog that was left out to rot in a dumpster could end up being loved so much.

…

Akechi: Anyway, that’s that. We accomplished what we set out to do, and he’ll have a much better home with her than he ever would’ve had with me. Thank you once again, Akira. I couldn’t have done any of this without your help. Now that it’s over, I promise I’m done taking up so much of your time.

\- Finally.  
\- What?  
\- **You’re kidding, right?** <

Akechi: I, um, no? What do you mean? 

\- It wasn’t just about the dog.  
\- You don’t want me around?  
\- **I liked spending time with you, Akechi.** <

Akechi: …

(Akechi’s expression is blank. He seems withdrawn, suddenly. I can sense many complicated emotions rolling around inside of him.)

Akechi: …Why? Actually, haha, don’t answer that. I’m sorry, I really must be going. Thank you again.

(Akechi’s closing himself off on purpose. Despite that, I feel like I understand him a little more.)

**RANK UP!**

Akechi: Akira… nevermind. Goodbye. I’ll see you soon.


	8. Rank 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point the plot diverges from canon: they saved Goro in the engine room and now he's staying in the attic because they're not sure what else to do with him.

****

**11/26  
Attic  
Evening**

Akechi: What do you want?

\- **Ask to talk.** <  
\- Do nothing.

Akechi: …Whatever. It’s not like I can stop you.

Morgana: What are you gonna do? Are you gonna talk to with Akechi?

\- **Talk to him** <  
\- Check bond with Akechi  
\- Decline

Morgana: …Be careful. I’ll be walking around outside, okay? Come get me if you need me.

Akechi: …What do you want from me, Akira? What do you want me to say?

\- Nothing.  
\- Repent for your actions.  
\- **I just wanted to make sure you were okay.** <

Akechi: God, you are such an idiot. Where do you get off acting like you still give a shit about my well-being? You know exactly who I am and what I’ve done.

\- I don’t care.  
\- **Everyone deserves a second chance.** <  
\- It’s not too late to start over.

Akechi: You’re insane. Though I suppose I’m one to talk. No matter how much I try, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to truly understand you. It drives me out of my mind.

\- **I’ll tell you anything you want to know.** <  
\- I’m not that hard to figure out.  
\- I like to be mysterious.

Akechi: …Why the hell did you save me? I tried to kill you, twice. Along with all of your friends. You should have just left me there to rot, god knows you would’ve been justified in doing so.

\- It was the right thing to do.  
\- That wouldn’t have been justice.  
\- **I didn’t want you to die.** <

Akechi: _Why?!_ Don’t tell me you’re still hung up on that ridiculous charade of friendship. All of that time we spent together these past few months was complete bullshit, don’t you understand that now? The person you thought I was doesn’t exist. I was just trying to gain your trust, all while getting close to you so I could get more information on the Phantom Thieves’ actions. We were never friends, I thought I made that clear when I put a bullet in your head in the interrogation room.

\- **I don’t believe that.** <  
\- Who are you trying to fool, Akechi?  
\- Not all of it was fake.

Akechi: To hell with what you believe! Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to see the good in me after everything? I wanted you dead, I was _happy_ when I thought I’d killed you.

\- **Is that really the truth?** <  
\- I don’t think you were.  
\- You don’t mean that.

Akechi: …Ha. I wanted to hate you so badly. I was so jealous, so _angry_ , that someone like you could be so loved, while I was unwanted no matter how much I accomplished. When I thought I’d killed you… I thought it would make me feel better. That I could finally get past all the resentment eating away at me. But I wasn’t happy, I was fucking miserable because I couldn’t stop wishing things could’ve been different, that we could’ve met before it was too late. That stupid cat was right, I don’t hate you. I never have.

\- I know.  
\- **I don’t hate you, either.** <  
\- Things can still be different.

Akechi: You really are an idiot. But thank you, for saving me, and for everything else. I think that meeting you is the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me.

(Despite everything, I can sense that Akechi regrets a lot of things, and is truly grateful to be sitting here with me now.)

**RANK UP!**

Akechi: I know that you’re just an insufferably nice person, but I can’t help but wonder why you put so much effort into me. Even back when you knew I was going to betray you, you still insisted on helping me. Why?

(I should choose my words carefully…)

\- You seemed like you needed a friend.  
\- **I thought I made it pretty obvious.** <

Akechi: ……What?

\- Nothing. Nevermind.  
\- **You’re the detective, what do you think?** <  
\- I like you.

Akechi: I…um… y-you can’t be serious. Don’t tell me… that ridiculous flirting shit, I thought you were just messing with me, but…

\- I wasn’t messing with you.  
\- I meant it.  
\- **Congratulations, you cracked the case.** <

Akechi: Oh, you’re fucking _kidding me_. Are you trying to tell me that you have _feelings for me_? I get it, you’re trying to humiliate me to make me suffer for what I’ve done. If that’s the case, I’m begging you to just kill me instead.

\- I’m serious.  
\- **I have feelings for you, Goro.** <  
\- I wouldn’t do something like that.

Akechi: You’re _insane_. You must have gotten brain damage from all that time in the Metaverse. 

…

…Akira, I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. Please don’t make me say anything more than that.

(I’m now in a relationship with Akechi… I think. There’s no turning back…)

Akechi: …I’m going to sleep now. We can talk more tomorrow, okay? S-sleep well.


	9. Rank MAX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can only dream that one day, Atlus will remaster Persona 5 and give Goro a real confidant and make it possible to rescue him at let him be happy :'( Until then, have this. Thanks for reading!

**12/15  
Cafe Leblanc  
Daytime**

Goro: What is it?

\- **Ask to go out** <  
\- Do nothing

Goro: The way you worded that… F-fine, whatever you want to do.

Morgana: …What are you gonna do? Are you gonna… ugh.

\- **Go out with him** <  
\- Check bond with Goro  
\- Decline

Morgana: Geeeez. I’ll leave you two alone then.

Goro: Very well. Where do you want to go?

Goro: Isn’t it a little cold for a walk in the park? I’m freezing. If this is your idea of a first date then don’t count on this relationship going anywhere.

\- Relationship, huh?  
\- **Do you want my jacket?** <  
\- We can cuddle for warmth…

Goro: Ugh, please stop. If you keep being cliché and romantic I’ll dunk myself in the lake. Anyway, can we go back now? I’m sure whatever you want to talk about can be done in a heated area.

\- Just wait a little longer.  
\- You complain too much.  
\- **You wound me, Goro.** <

Goro: Don’t be so dramatic. But fine, if you insist on staying, at least give me your sca—

…

Ogawa: There you are! Good to see you, Akechi-kun, it’s been a while since you’ve been in class!

Goro: I… hello, w-why are you…

Ogawa: Kurusu-kun asked me to bring Fenrir-chan and meet you guys here!

Goro: …He did, huh.

Ogawa: Actually, I have to go pick him up some more food, would you mind looking after him for a bit while I go to the store? I’ve been taking good care of him, like I promised, but I think he misses you.

Goro: Y-yes… of course.

Ogawa: Thanks! Be back soon!

Goro: …Akira.

\- **I know, you love me.** <  
\- Figured you might want to see him.  
\- Something you wanna say?

Goro: You… you’re so far beyond my comprehension. I can’t even believe that you’re real. The absolute last thing I deserve is to be treated like this, and yet you still… you insist on… I don’t even know what to say.

\- You don’t have to say anything.  
\- **You do deserve it, Goro.** <  
\- I just want you to be happy.

Goro: Since the moment I was born, I’ve been unwanted… and I thought that my only option was the fight back against the society that made things that way, and the piece of shit that put me in that situation to begin with. But you, and your annoying friends… you showed me that it was possible for someone to want me around even despite all of that. I… ugh. This isn’t easy for me.

\- **It’s okay.** <  
\- You don’t have to say it.  
\- I understand.

Goro: No, shut up. You were right, I l-love you. I love you. And I know I have absolutely no right to ask this, but please… never leave my side.

\- I won’t, I promise.  
\- **I love you too, you know.** <  
\- As long as you never leave mine.

Goro: …I know. Thank you. Now come on, let’s take Fenrir around a few more times before Ogawa-san comes back.

Ogawa: Thanks a bunch for watching over him! And you know you’re welcome to come see Fenrir-chan whenever you want, right? You have my number, send me a message anytime!

Goro: I really appreciate that, Ogawa-san. I’ll see you in school?

Ogawa: Of course! Bye-bye!

Goro: …I’m glad Fenrir is with her. I know that we did the right thing.

\- I still think she likes you.  
\- **Make sure you tell her you’re taken.** <  
\- Yeah, she’s nice.

Goro: Hm? I’m perfectly single last time I checked. I don’t recall anyone asking me to be in a relationship with them.

\- Will you be my boyfriend?  
\- Let’s date.  
\- **Marry me.** <

Goro: Wh…?! You’re so… ugh. At least take me on a warmer date first. In fact, coffee at Leblanc sounds phenomenal right now. Shall we go?

(We’ve been through so much. Despite everything, I feel a strong bond with Goro…)

**RANK MAX!**

Goro: …One more thing. I want you there next to me when Shido finally gets what’s coming to him. Let’s ruin that bastard once and for all, together.

\- I’ll be there.  
\- Let’s give him hell.  
\- **He’ll pay for everything. I promise.** <

Goro: I’m looking forward to it. Well, let’s go home.

(Goro and I headed back to Leblanc, hand-in-hand.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter if you want!! @hinatajimes


End file.
